


Impresiones de guerra

by Neutral



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble Collection, During Canon, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, POV Heero Yuy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 16,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/pseuds/Neutral
Summary: Conjunto de momentos de Duo y Heero en plena batalla por la paz.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Amar

**Author's Note:**

> Quise llenar los vacíos que hay en la serie, en cuanto a la relación de Heero y Duo, y esto fue lo que salió.

Con su vida como agente entrenado para el asesinato y la destrucción, no tenía idea de qué era amar. Se había transformado en una máquina de guerra efectiva, los sentimientos y deseos personales aprendió a hacerlos a un lado. Las emociones por las que se dejaba llevar no eran más que su propio instinto guiándolo en la batalla.

Nada de eso sirvió como barrera para los encantos de ese hombre.

Lo entendió con la velocidad de un disparo y la violencia de una explosión, justo al instante en que se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Duo le hacía sentir dolor en el estómago, como cuando el sistema de gravedad de los gundam se dañaba.

En su fuero interno, Heero se burló de sí mismo por extrañarlo tras no verlo en meses, al punto de usar su identidad para camuflarse en una escuela, solo porque le reportaba placer escuchar su nombre.

Se supo irremediablemente enamorado cuando la misión dictaba que él debía ser eliminado y ni por un segundo quiso matarlo.


	2. Amargura

Duo Maxwell era muchas cosas: un chico energético, amistoso, leal, que jamás mentía y escurridizo hasta lo impensable. De ser necesario por la paz de las colonias, huiría hasta de su propia parca.

¿Algo que no era? Un tipo oscuro que se quedaba atascado en malos sentimientos. Incluso después de su difícil comienzo con torpedos y robo de autopartes de su Deathscythe incluido, no sintió rencor alguno por Heero, lo que solo hizo más difícil presenciar su auto detonación y verlo morir.

Apretando los dientes, superó la tristeza, impotencia y frustración de que acabara con su vida así, sin dudarlo un segundo. Siguió luchando. Acabar con el régimen de Oz era la máxima, apostaría todo a ello, aunque tuviese que poner su vida también en juego.

De igual modo no cedió a la aflicción cuando las colonias le dieron la espalda. La traición de su patria había lastimado su corazón, pero no haría flaquear su voluntad y a pesar del escozor, tampoco les guardó resentimiento.

Distinto fue ante lo que vio en Heero, tiempo después de descubrir que estaba vivo, cuando corrió a salvar a Relena. La urgencia por ponerla a salvo contenida en los ojos azules bastó para saber que todo lo que vivieron juntos no fue importante.

Desde entonces lo entendió, lo aceptó, pero no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de amargura se instalara en él de forma permanente.


	3. Solsticio

Había sido capturado. Lo supo apenas recuperó la conciencia. Por el tipo de instalación, adivinó en manos de qué enemigo estaba y el edificio dónde lo tenían. Por más que forcejeó, solo pudo liberar una mano de sus ataduras, a costa de un profundo corte en su muñeca.

No iba a ser fácil escapar, sin implementos ni el más mínimo explosivo para abrirse paso, sus posibilidades de éxito eran bajas. Entonces apareció Duo. El mismo que le había dado dos tiros y robado su máquina, en otras palabras, el culpable de que hubiese terminado en esa situación.

Duo y sus disparos…

Duo apoderándose de su mobile suit…

Todo eso fue como la larga noche de solsticio de invierno visto desde el hemisferio norte de la Tierra, es decir, la noche más larga del año.

Duo rescatándole de las instalaciones de la Alianza Militar fue como el sol que aparece después de esas largas horas de oscuridad.

No por eso le simpatizó más.

Antes de rescatarlo, cuando le habló a través de la pantalla, Duo le dijo: "Tengo algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte, si cooperas en esto, con gusto te sacaré de aquí".

Y, tras reponer sus huesos rotos, respondió todas sus preguntas para no deberle nada, aunque quizás no de la manera que él esperaba.

—Soy Duo Maxwell, piloto del gundam Deathscythe —se presentó él— y recibo órdenes del espacio para derrocar a Oz.

—Soy Heero Yuy. El nombre de mi mobile suit no te incumbe.

—Olvidaste algo —señaló Duo, sin alterarse por su deliberada antipatía.

—Y también recibo órdenes del espacio —completó.

Duo se alegró al instante.

—¡Tal como imaginé! —celebró—, entonces tenemos el mismo objetivo.

—Puedes asumir eso si deseas.

No diría otra palabra de su misión. Duo puso una expresión confusa, como si lo hubiera hecho dudar de su conclusión, pero no presionó. Probablemente se dio cuenta que no obtendría más de él.

—Bueno, relájate, puedes dejarlo en mis manos —dijo en cambio—. Destruiré a Oz, a la Alianza y a todo lo que amenace a las colonias. ¡Simplemente porque soy el mejor agente y conmigo en suficiente!

Heero quitó la mirada de él. No iba a confirmar su evidente intento de sacarle más información, pero en su mente se sorprendió de sus palabras. Si eran verdad, era un aliado; si no, un enemigo cuyo disfraz era muy bueno.

Como fuese, no podía cometer el error de confiar.


	4. Sacramento

El corto tiempo que estuvo al cuidado del padre Maxwell, Duo vio todos los sacramentos ser otorgados en su iglesia: bautismo, confirmación, eucaristía, confesión, orden sacerdotal y matrimonio.

Todos, menos uno. El mismo que pensó que iba a tener que darle de urgencia a Heero Yuy tras verlo caer desde el piso cincuenta: la "unción de los enfermos", el sacramento que se aplicaba a los que estuvieran en peligro de muerte, agonizando, o a quienes buscaban una recuperación desesperada en base a la fe.

Se había equivocado. Heero no solo no parecía que fuera a morir en cualquier momento o tener cita directa con su creador, sino que se había parado como si nada después de semejante caída, en lo que solo podía calificar como un milagro.

Eso o tenía muy buena suerte.

No podía decir lo mismo de sí. Tener que ser testigo de cómo reacomodaba sus huesos rotos, siendo el de su pierna el que sonó de forma más horrible, era pura mala fortuna.

Le provocaba escalofríos y que se le revolviera el estómago.

Tras entablillar su pierna, se detuvo cuando logró sacar su propio gundam y luego el suyo, ese que acababa de extraer del mar para él como un favor no solicitado por el que claramente no recibiría ni un gracias.

Mientras Heero miraba su propio mobile suit asomado en el agua, pensó aliviado que había sido todo, pero se equivocó.

El muy salvaje enseguida dirigió sus pasos hasta un pilar de metal y se azotó el hombro con fuerza.

Duo no puso soportarlo más y, de un salto, bajó de la máquina que hasta hace instantes operaba.

—Sí, eso funcionará —dijo sarcásticamente llegando a lado.

Era obvio para él que tenía zafado su hombro y estaba intentando hacerlo entrar en su lugar. Le puso una mano en el brazo sano, pero eso no impidió que volviera empujarse contra el metal, ignorándolo por completo.

—Oye, desgraciado —reclamó—, déjame ayudarte o tendré más pesadillas por tu culpa.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Eso es cuestionable, pero si tanto te molesta, tómalo como un servicio gratis.

Él todavía parecía reticente. Duo perdió la paciencia:

—Déjame hacerlo por ti o en serio me harás vomitar —exigió sujetándole el hombro herido, palpó los huesos dislocados y se puso en posición—. ¿Estás listo?

Heero no hizo nada para impedirlo. Solo le devolvió una mirada desconfiada que Duo se tomó como un sí. Jaló el hombro y, consiguiendo ese crac de huesos crujiendo, lo devolvió a su sitio.

Ese sujeto espeluznante ni siquiera se inmutó, pero aquel sonido revivió el malestar en su estómago.


	5. Rosal

Siempre surgían imprevistos en medio de la batalla. A Heero le había ocurrido toda clase de ellos al llevar a cabo una misión y parte de ser tan bueno como era en lo que hacía, era saber manejarlos.

Pero jamás había visto estallidos y fuego desde el otro lado de la base donde todavía no había atacado. ¿Se estaban deshaciendo de alguna evidencia? No tenía sentido, era una simple fábrica de leos y aries.

La razón era Duo. Lo descubrió cuando continuó avanzando, explotando edificios, derribando mobile suit enemigos. De improviso alguien destruyó una torre de control a la que estaba apuntándole y literalmente el Deathscythe le apareció en las narices.

Se le hizo increíble que no hubiese detectado la presencia del otro gundam hasta que estuvo muy cerca. Si le hubiese disparado a él y no a la torre, se habría enterado solo por el impacto.

Supo de inmediato que ya no era el único bueno en el campo de batalla. Las habilidades de Duo eran superiores a lo que había imaginado, no debía ser tomado a la ligera como en un inicio pensó hacer.

Ahora debía enfrentar el peso de sus acciones.

No lo había visto desde que le robó partes de su máquina para cumplir con la anterior misión. Desde eso solo tres semanas. Dudaba seriamente que le hubiera hecho gracia al trenzado.

—Parece que después de todo tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿eh? —comentó Duo ubicando su frecuencia.

Imposible negar lo obvio, pero no respondió porque estaba concentrado en resolver cómo lidiar con la situación. Sería estúpido de su parte luchar con Duo y volverlo su enemigo, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de conseguir un aliado. Con él era suficiente para ganar esta guerra.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó Duo perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Respóndeme!

Le apuntó con el cañón y no fue una sorpresa que el Deathscythe se pusiera en guardia. Entonces lo vio perder el equilibrio y no dudó en disparar. Acto seguido escuchó a Duo gritar de sorpresa por el comunicador y soltó una carcajada brutal cuando, por sobre su hombro, le dio al enemigo que iba a atacarlo por la espalda.

Duo no sonó feliz cuando dijo "rayos, te crees muy gracioso".

Sintiéndose vencedor en ese pulso y pagado el favor que le debía, transformó su máquina en la forma de vuelo y despegó. Ya a kilómetros de distancia, no esperaba que una transmisión lo alcanzara cuando todavía estaba en el rango.

—Heero, creí que eras como un rosal de espinas, atractivo a la vista, pero dañino si te acercas.

Entrecerró los ojos sin encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Hubo una pausa que se le antojó larga, pero sabía que habría más, todavía podía escuchar su respiración.

—¿Sabes? Ya no estoy tan seguro de lo último. Gracias por cubrirme, eres más amable de lo que dejas ver. Cambio y fuera.

Por alguna razón, ya no se sintió tan triunfante, sino expuesto.


	6. Rosario

Su conversación con Howard había agitado en él recuerdos del pasado y del presente.

Era verdad que la luna desde su colonia natal lucía como un cementerio. Esto gracias a los cráteres de impacto que dejaron los meteoritos muchísimo tiempo atrás, incluso cuatro mil millones de años antes de la formación de las colonias.

Pero no era la única razón. La superficie lunar tenía zonas claras y oscuras, todas variaciones entre el gris y el negro. Verla de tan cerca era un contraste desesperanzador que solo lo hacía pensar en muerte.

Un rosario ensangrentado cruzó por su mente.

La luna vista de la tierra era todo lo contrario. Sabía que su superficie reflejaba la luz del sol, pero parecía irradiar tanta luminosidad por su cuenta que lo llenaba de energía. Era como si tuviera vida propia. Apreciarla, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, lo tenía absolutamente embelesado.

Algunas noches brillaba tanto que le costaba mantenerle la mirada encima.

Preguntarse cuánto tiempo más podría disfrutar de esa hermosa vista era también preguntarse cuánto más duraría la guerra. No se veía un final a la vuelta de la esquina y sabía que tenía todavía muchas batallas por delante.

Al menos ya no estaba solo en su destino.

Cierto sujeto de ojos tan intensos como el cielo azul que contrastaba con la luna apareció en sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que él ni se molestaba en verla porque vivía concentrado 100% en la batalla, en ganar, en aplastarlos a todos, incluyéndolo.

Le encantaría saber qué estaba haciendo en ese momento y si, alguna vez, tendría la oportunidad de lograr que se detuviera a mirar la luna.

Entretenerse pensando en Heero bastó para que el rosario no volviese a aparecer en su mente.


	7. Credo

Heero entró a un local para comprar algo de comida y seguir su camino. Tenía una base que atacar y un robo puntual que cometer. No había tiempo que desperdiciar.

En la fila antes que él se encontraban dos sacerdotes jóvenes vestidos de negro con alzacuello blanco. Por obvia razón, Duo vino a su mente.

¿Por qué vestía así? ¿Era alguna clase de religioso combativo? Lo dudaba, era muy joven para ser un sacerdote ordenado. Quizás era alguna clase de futuro clérigo.

No sabía mucho de la religión cristiana, ¿pero no eran ellos alguna clase de pacifistas?

Por las actividades que desarrollaba y la sangre que dejaba en el camino, comenzó a dudar si Duo pertenecía realmente al credo católico.

A esas alturas ya sabía que era casi tan letal como él en batalla.

Se retiró cargando lo comprado y la firme idea de que su credo personal, lejos de toda religión, era ganar esa guerra a cualquier precio.


	8. Custodia

La seguridad en esa base era mínima. No le costó ningún esfuerzo colarse en ella, con gundam y todo. Ni siquiera fue detectado, aunque tal vez algo tuviese que ver ciertos estallidos que escuchó lejos del hangar.

Sabía quién había plantado esas bombas y por qué.

Dejaría como una coincidencia el que él justo escogiera la nave en que estaba acomodando su Deathscythe, aunque en realidad, hubiese sido al revés: había ingresado a ella cuando Heero ya estaba en la cabina.

Como fuera, los detalles no importaban. Ver su cara sin saber qué hacer, apuntándole cuando lo descubrió en el compartimiento de carga, fue pura diversión.

—Hola, trae la tuya también —invitó, sin poder esconder su alegría—, ¡date prisa! Yo manipularé todo esto.

La pistola con la que le apuntaba tembló en su mano, a medio camino entre la intención de darle un tiro por su atrevimiento de comandarlo y la prisa de salir de allí.

Su nombre fue pronunciado con una agradable mezcla de ira y sorpresa. En respuesta parloteó algo de que no haría fallar la misión y acabó con un "¿qué tal si confías en mí un poco?".

Expectante, esperó por un par de segundos que se le hicieron eternos. ¿Qué harás, Heero?, se preguntó en su mente, ¿confiarás en mí de una buena vez o me dispararás aquí mismo?

—Haz lo que gustes —dijo Heero finalmente, obedeciéndole, fue a buscar su gundam.

Duo no sabía qué le había causado más satisfacción, que Heero le cediera la custodia de la nave, inclinándose así a darle un gramo de confianza; que le obedeciera y fuese por su máquina o que, miserable y todo, se hubiese molestado en recordar su nombre.


	9. Aterrizaje

Heero se sentó resignado en el asiento del copiloto y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a mantener la boca cerrada durante todo el viaje. No había necesidad de operar ningún control porque él se estaba encargando de todo con eficiencia.

Aquel sujeto trenzado que no hacía más que aparecer en cada una de sus misiones, vestido inexplicablemente de sacerdote mientras arrasaba con Oz y con sus deseos de cumplir las órdenes por su cuenta en tranquila soledad.

Lo de guardar silencio no resultó porque se vio a sí mismo respondiendo a su charla sobre la nueva misión, pero si pudiera presionar un botón y borrar su existencia, lo haría en ese mismo instante sin dudar.

Aunque descubrir que tenían el deseo en común de "volver al espacio" removió algo en su interior que se esforzó por ignorar. En cambio, le habló de cosas más importantes, como dónde dejarían esa nave y esconderían sus gundam.

Tras un breve intercambio de ideas, se decidieron por una fábrica abandonada cuya extensión de suelo permitiría un más que ajustado aterrizaje.

—¿Puedes lograrlo?

—Calla y observa —ordenó Duo, rebosante de confianza.

Efectivamente pudo hacerlo, deteniendo la nave literalmente a un metro de chocar con los altos muros de metal que rodeaban la edificación.

Fue un gran aterrizaje. Ni siquiera sabía si él podría haberlo hecho mejor.


	10. Trino

De mutuo acuerdo, se instalaron en el quinto piso. No hubo otra comunicación entre ellos, cada uno se concentró en su respectiva computadora. Si Heero hacía lo mismo que él, averiguaba más detalles de la próxima misión para ejecutarla de la mejor manera posible.

En la oficina que habían elegido, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del tecleo y el incesante trino de unos pájaros en el exterior. Sonaban tan desesperados que detuvo su trabajo para abrir y asomarse por la ventana.

La poca luz que quedaba de ese día bastó para entender la situación. Heero, en cambio, le dio una mirada de incomprensión que seguro se había transformado en algo más cuando saltó por la ventana.

De inmediato levantó al pequeño polluelo que había caído del nido que lo albergaba. Lo puso dentro de su camisa y, acto seguido, comenzó a trepar un árbol que se encontraba a unos pasos.

A medida que subía, el sonido aumentaba de trino a gorgojeos excitados, permitiéndolo ubicar fácilmente el nido. Allí encontró a dos aves de la misma especie con varios pequeños más.

—Les devuelvo este, creo que es suyo —dijo con gracia.

Cumplido su objetivo, a través del denso follaje, se dio cuenta que Heero lo observaba desde la ventana, un par de pisos por encima. Tuvo el súbito deseo de pillarlo en el acto. ¿Podría llegar allí de un salto?

Lo descubriría, poner en evidencia la desconfianza de Heero lo valía.

Se impulsó en las gruesas ramas del árbol y brincó hasta el edificio. Al ser una distancia considerable, consiguió sujetarse solo con una mano de la ventana, mejor dicho, apenas con la punta de los dedos.

—Vamos —apuró con voz pesada por el esfuerzo de sostenerse—, no te cuesta nada ayudarme.

Heero le dio una mirada oscura en que le deseaba la peor caída posible y se dio media vuelta sin auxiliarlo.

Duo se quedó con la boca abierta. Lo recién descubierto logró inyectarle la fuerza necesaria para poner la otra mano en el alfeizar, de modo que pudo ingresar de nuevo en la habitación.

Con una mano decidida, lo detuvo por el hombro antes de llegara a su computadora.

—Vi en tus ojos planes de eliminarme, pero no te librarás tan fácil de mí.

Heero no se molestó en negarlo, en cambio, de refilón le devolvió una mirada divertida que competía con la suya.


	11. Tormenta

Heero seguía obsesionado por conseguir más información. Lo codificado no era problema, pero esta vez sus enemigos no estaban subiendo toda la data en sus redes, dejándole solo la opción de simular una y otra vez el posible escenario que enfrentaría al día siguiente.

Fuera se había desatado una tormenta de proporciones. Duo estaba de espaldas a la ventana, de modo que los relámpagos iluminaban los contornos de su esbelta silueta. Desde hace un rato se había separado de su propia computadora y permanecía en esa posición de brazos cruzados.

Parecía esperar algo. De vez en cuando le daba una mirada interrogante y al no obtener reacción de su parte, volvía a recargar los codos en el alféizar y a observar hacia fuera por sobre su hombro.

Ver la lluvia en apariencia interminable no parecía ser suficiente entretención para él porque pronto volvía a recaer en lo mismo.

Harto de eso, encontró sus ojos cuando le dedicó otro vistazo.

—¿Qué? —soltó.

—¿Cómo planeas actuar? —interrogó Duo con tranquilidad.

—Solo.

—Tal vez puedes solo, sí, sí —repitió Duo de forma ausente, sin reaccionar ante lo cortante de su respuesta en lo más mínimo—, pero comienzo a dudar si esta batalla es algo que tú o yo podríamos llevar a cabo por nuestra cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Heero, inseguro de haber comprendido su punto.

—La Nueva base Edwards ha sido reforzada —continuó el trenzado, sus ojos bajaron al suelo frente a él, su tono lleno de reflexiva seriedad —. Los detalles no han sido puestos en línea, por lo que estamos a ciegas ante su cambio de estrategia. No sabemos cuántos mobile suits ni cuántos hombres enfrentaremos...

—Cuatro veces sobre lo normal.

—¿Conseguiste la información? —se sorprendió Duo, encontrando su mirada nuevamente.

—No, es mi estimación.

Duo sonrió, como si le agradeciera compartir ese dato, aunque no fue lo que dijo luego.

—La mía es seis o siete veces más. Espero equivocarme.

Estaba preocupado. Podía leerlo en su postura, en su rostro, en sus ojos inquietos.

—Usaremos la nave para ganar terreno.

—Tienes razón —dijo Duo de pronto más animado—, así podremos ganar varios metros de ventaja.

Ese "podremos" hizo que se diera cuenta de que había aceptado trabajar con él antes de ser plenamente consciente de ello.

Cerró los ojos. Por el bien de la misión, esperaba no arrepentirse.


	12. Enojo

Pocos minutos antes de llegar a la Nueva Base Edwards, Heero se levantó de su asiento y se paró a su lado, muy cerca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mirándolo con franca curiosidad.

Él puso una de sus manos en los controles.

—Déjamelo a mí —exigió.

—No hay problema —afirmó sin moverse—, pero… ¿por qué?

—Tengo un modelo aéreo, tú no —espetó Heero, algo parecido al enojo contenido en su voz—, ¿te dará tiempo de abordar tu máquina antes de estrellarte si piloteas hasta el final?

"Oh", dijo Duo en su mente.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —respondió con tono jocoso. Era de la clase de cosas que no sabías cómo resultarían hasta intentarlo.

Heero le dio una mirada en la que se leía claro que pensaba que terminaría hecho cenizas.

—Está bien —cedió apartándose con gusto—, lo dejo en tus manos.

Duo se dirigió feliz a la cabina de su gundam. La inesperada intervención de Heero bien podía responder solo a razones técnicas, pero había algo que le hacía sentir que no era así, que permitirle descender primero a él con su Deathscythe no era otra cosa que una nueva amabilidad de su parte.

Es que ya tenía la firme impresión de que ese sujeto no era nada de lo que parecía. Lo creía frío, pero era capaz de reír como maniático en medio de una misión. Lo creía inexpresivo, pero manifestaba claramente sus emociones, incluso su dolor, molestia o deseos homicidas, ya fuera con palabras o miradas de hielo. Lo creía egoísta, pero con esto le quedaba claro que era incluso más considerado de lo que ya había avistado en él.

Ni su fingido tono de enojo era suficiente para esconder eso.

—Sal —escuchó en el intercomunicador.

—A la orden.

Duo se lanzó de la nave y logró caer de pie, gracias la velocidad adecuada que Heero llevaba.

En cambio, todo resultó terriblemente para Heero porque, aunque logró salir en su modo aéreo cuando la nave ya iba en picada, a esa distancia del suelo y con los enemigos tan atentos, el 01 fue derribado de varios disparos y cayó fuerte, arrastrándose por el piso varios metros.

Por tantos que incluso mientras se desplazaba tuvo tiempo de transformar su máquina a su forma original de gundam. Luego le fue imposible ponerse de pie. El fuego enemigo se había concentrado en él al verlo caer.

En definitiva, Heero pagó caro su amabilidad haciendo la peor entrada en batalla que había visto en su vida.


	13. Estrés

No podía levantar su gundam. Muchos disparos lo mantenían allí, inmóvil. El armamento de la Alianza y Oz parecía haber sido mejorado. Eso o nunca tantos enemigos lo habían tenido en la mira al mismo tiempo.

Apretó sus dientes estresado. El Wing, incluso con toda su potencia, estaba impedido de reaccionar.

De improviso se vio libre.

Duo acababa de cubrirlo, eliminando los mobile suits que le estaban dando directamente. La sensación fue extraña, nunca había tenido a alguien que lo ayudara en las situaciones adversas del campo de batalla. Siempre tuvo que resolver todo solo y no pudo evitar darle una mirada sorprendida.

¿Así era como se luchaba con un aliado?

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo más, al instante estuvieron bajo ataque otra vez.

—Esta línea de defensa no es como las otras —comentó Duo sorprendido. Él también se había dado cuenta y replicó tenso:

—Aumentaron su personal diez veces, esto es más de lo que habíamos estimado.

—Sí —confirmó Duo partiendo a un enemigo en dos con su hoz—, pero no podemos dar marcha atrás.

Ambos se enfocaron en luchar con todo lo que tenían, en su propio estilo. Él disparaba el cañón de rayo del Wing a diestra y siniestra, eliminando a la distancia a varios enemigos por cada tiro, incluso a costa de recibir de vuelta todo el fuego hostil.

Duo, en cambio, dejaba que se le acercaran para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, de esa forma disminuían los ataques de lejos en su contra. Estaba aprovechando a su favor el cuidado de esos soldados de no darle a sus propios compañeros.

Era una buena estrategia, por lo que tiró el cañón al suelo y sacó su espada láser para imitarlo.

—Nos estamos tardando demasiado en avanzar —gruñó Heero, el estrés haciéndole palpitar las sienes. Incluso podía escucharlo en su propia voz.

—Sólo concéntrate en atacar —le ordenó Duo, se le oía 100% enfocado en la lucha, ni cerca de verse superado por la agobiante posición en la estaban.

Heero seguía afectado, pero se percató que su presencia lo contenía. Su ánimo y perseverancia jamás decaía.

No se arrepintió de compartir la misión con Duo, al contrario.


	14. Molestia

Duo sabía que el riesgo que correrían al lanzarse entre las líneas enemigas sería extremadamente alto.

No era eso lo que le preocupaba, pan de cada día, sino la sensación de que esta "trampa" era diferente de las anteriores.

¿Por qué esta vez Oz se tomó la molestia de ocultar tanto de su comunicación en línea? Esa pregunta no había dejado de darle vueltas desde la noche anterior.

Descubrió la respuesta más rápido de lo esperado. No era por el gran contingente de enemigos que los esperaba en esa base, era por ese sucio juego de Treize de intercambiar a los líderes pacifistas por supuestos líderes de Oz.

Y Heero fue el que terminó con las manos injustamente bañadas de sangre inocente.

¡Cómo odiaba al desgraciado de Treize Khushrenada! Quería seguirlo y partirlo en dos con su Deathscyhe.

Ni siquiera los otros gundam desconocidos que aparecieron, supuestamente aliados que llegaron saludando con artillería pesada, lo habían molestado así.

Para peor Heero no reaccionaba. Las filas enemigas reactivaron el fuego pesado en su dirección y él simplemente parecía querer morir, como aquella vez que se dejó caer del piso cincuenta.

—Es un mal momento para que tengas otro de tus ataques suicidas, ¿me escuchas? —gritó desesperado—. ¡Muévete! ¡No me causes más problemas!

No otra vez, se quejó en su mente, al ver que el gundam 01 no se movía.


	15. Irrealidad

No podía creerlo, ¿qué había hecho? Esto no debía estar sucediendo.

Vagamente escuchaba la voz de Duo urgiéndolo a moverse, diciéndole que si no salía de ahí lo iban a matar. Captaba la desesperación de su voz, pero todo pasaba por su mente sin registrarse en profundidad, eran solo sonidos que no alcanzaban a generar una reacción de su parte.

También oía una voz desconocida dialogar con Duo. Nada de eso le importaba, se sentía desconectado de la realidad, como si todo estuviese pasando en una película y él fuese un espectador, no un personaje. Porque eso era, un observador externo del desastre que en ese momento era su vida.

Había asesinado a los pacifistas, había asesinado la paz por la que tanto luchaba, incluso antes de que naciera.

Miraba sin realmente ver como delante suyo el Deathscythe lo estaba defendiendo de los disparos enemigos, al igual que un gundam desconocido.

¿Por qué lo protegían de ese modo? En ese punto, era quien menos merecía estar vivo en toda la tierra.

Todo era demasiado extraño e irreal.

Hasta que llegó esa voz. Una mujer que lo llamaba por su nombre, le dio la misión de desactivar cuarenta y siete misiles que Oz pretendía detonar desde la misma base en que se encontraba.

La explosión mataría todo en un radio de trecientos kilómetros. El golpe de realidad lo trajo de vuelta. No podía permitir que se derramara más sangre inocente.

Transformó enseguida el Wing a su versión aérea e ignoró el grito enojado de Duo diciéndole que no podía abandonarlos.

Desactivar esos misiles era todo lo que tenía en mente.


	16. Problema

Estaba defendiendo a Heero como podía. El chico del gundam de las espadas shotel por suerte estaba ayudándole y no lanzándole misiles como el otro que se había ido con el quinto gundam en aparecer.

Pero resguardarlo así no era sostenible en el tiempo, tenía que lograr que ese idiota moviera su trasero suicida de esa base o iban a terminar los tres muertos.

Dos proyectiles enemigos de grueso calibre impactaron de lleno en el 01, derribándolo.

—Este sujeto ha pasado más en el suelo hoy que yo en toda mi vida —se quejó agobiado.

La imagen del poderoso 01 boca abajo en el suelo, sin intención de defenderse, no era nada agradable de ver.

Inesperadamente, su problema se deshizo en el viento cuando una mujer desconocida, a través de los altoparlantes de la base, le pidió a Heero desactivar los misiles con que Oz buscaba borrarlos de la faz de la tierra.

Eso bastó para que el desgraciado de Heero reaccionara y se fuera volando.

Si hubiera sabido que esa era la forma de sacarlo de su conmoción, hasta se habría inventado un par de misiles falsos con tal de que se moviera de allí.

Primero pensó que se había largado para librar la explosión, abandonándolo a su suerte después de todas las molestias que le había dado con su nuevo ataque de "quiero morir", pero el chico amable del otro gundam fue quien lo hizo notar que Heero no estaba huyendo.

Heero iba a tratar de salvarlos a todos.


	17. Irreparable

Detener la explosión fue ridículamente fácil. ¿De qué servía como piloto gundam si era capaz de tener éxito en las misiones miserables, pero no en las importantes?

Había cometido un irreparable error.

Ni dando su vida podría pagar el precio de su equivocación. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir peleando por la paz, ¿pero era digno de perseguir ese objetivo? Sus manos volvían a estar manchadas de sangre inocente.

El recuerdo de la niña y su perro sin vida regresó a su mente con cruenta nitidez.

Se había prometido que nunca más erraría así. Y ahí estaba, subiendo a su mobile suit y abordando el cargador que los otros habían dejado preparado para él. Se estaba marchando de un campo de batalla del que no merecía irse.

Los sensores del cargador detectaron algo sobre él, descendiendo de las nubes.

Una nave desconocida le salió al paso y comenzó a seguirlo.


	18. Confianza

Le llamó la atención que el chico desconocido, que no había tenido contacto antes con Heero, expresara una confianza ciega en él, en que no estaba abandonándolos, en que podría evitar que todos volaran por los aires en mil pedazos.

Y él que sí lo conocía, lo primero que había pensado es que estaba huyendo sin mirar atrás.

Se rio internamente. Heero le había robado después de que lo había salvado, ayudado a acomodar sus huesos, dado un lugar para reparar su máquina. ¿Por qué no se iría ahora dejándolo a su suerte?

Aquel chico estaba tan seguro de que lo lograría que le encargó apartar aviones cargadores para todos, incluso uno para Heero.

¿Pero a quién engañaba? Aunque era imposible que pudiera evitar esa explosión, de forma impensada también confiaba en ese idiota con tendencias suicidas. Sabía de lo que era capaz y sospechaba que el margen de lo imposible era amplio cuando se aplicaba a él.

Por supuesto, Heero obró el milagro.

Contento se despidió del chico rubio cuyo rostro, acaba de descubrir, era tan amable como la voz que había escuchado hasta entonces.

Ya había despegado, ¿pero a dónde debía ir?

Comenzó a dar vueltas en el cielo hasta que vio llegar el Wing al mismo hangar y abordar el cargador que le habían dejado listo.

Apenas se elevó en el aire, lo siguió. Quería estar con él, no le parecía justo que estuviese solo con lo mucho que le había afectado lo sucedido. A él no le gustaría estarlo en su lugar.


	19. Desvelo

Heero no podía dormir.

El momento en que vio despegar esa nave de OZ y la partió en dos con su espada, haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Su único deseo había sido acabar con quienes impedían la paz, no con los que la promovían.

Pero había sido descuidado. Se había confiado demasiado de la información robada de sus redes, olvidando por completo que ellos podían manipularla.

—¿Estás dormido?

La voz de Duo cortó en dos el silencio de la noche.

—Sé que no —se respondió solo.

Después de desactivar los mísiles, por inercia regresó a la escuela en que estaba inscrito. No tenía idea de por qué le había permitido seguirle hasta su escondite.

Arribaron durante la tarde y, dudaba que por coincidencia, Duo le había sido asignado como compañero de cuarto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe tras sentir la presencia de Duo en su cama.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, sin moverse.

Duo no emitió ni una sola palabra. Se acostó de lado, pegado a él y le puso un brazo sobre la cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Heero cerró los ojos, no tenía energías para lidiar con Duo, no ese día.

De pronto su otro brazo se elevó y una mano se enredó en sus cabellos, primero como si los peinara, luego arrastrando las yemas por el casco. Inesperadamente, el sonido del roce, el ir y venir, lo arrullaron y le permitieron dejar de pensar en el imperdonable error que había cometido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó solo, pero todavía podía sentir la sensación fantasma de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.


	20. Fastidio

Duo lo observó a discreción durante la jornada completa. Se le hacía increíble como Heero podía atender a todo, a una lección de clases, respondiendo correctamente las preguntas; cómo podía participar en un partido de básquetbol, siendo eficiente en sus pases y tiros; cómo se las arreglaba para pasar como un chico normal, poco comunicativo, pero educado en cada instancia que se presentaba.

Estaba impresionado. Ese sujeto realmente hacía cada actividad que la escuela demandaba y nadie parecía notar ese dolor tan claro en sus ojos azules de hielo. Era doloroso de ver, se estaba asfixiando de solo mirarlo.

Casi parecía como si hiciera todo en modo automático, pero en realidad no dejara de torturarse ni un solo segundo por su error.

Terminado el horario de clases, la situación ligeramente desagradable se le había tornado insoportable. Ya en la habitación, Heero había pasado de monitorear a Oz en su computadora, a tirarse en la cama completamente vestido, inmóvil, como si estuviera sin vida.

Sentía un enorme fastidio de tener que quedarse quieto, pretendiendo que no estaba allí para no importunarlo, cuando lo único que quería hacer era distraerlo de su masacre interna.

Tampoco creía que lo dejara abrazarlo otra vez, pero tenía que hacer algo.


	21. Preocupación

—Es suficiente.

Heero dirigió su mirada hacia la voz terminante. Duo estaba de pie a un lado de su cama, vestido como si fuera a hacer deporte, lo que era obvio, pues sostenía una pelota de baloncesto con el brazo izquierdo. Lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó seco.

—Ponte tu uniforme —pidió Duo, aunque a sus oídos fue una clara orden.

Heero se sentó en la cama, entendiendo al instante sus intenciones.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? —inquirió. Simplemente no podía entenderlo.

—¿Ah? —se sorprendió Duo, rascándose la cabeza—. Pensé que ibas a decirme que te dejara tranquilo —reconoció, echándose a reír.

—Soy la razón por la que la paz no reina en este momento —siguió Heero, ignorando su risa—. ¿No es ese tu objetivo también?

Duo se puso serio.

—Si de verdad quieres saber, te espero en la cancha. No tardes.

Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y se fue.


	22. Sinceridad

La noche estaba agradablemente fresca.

Duo había prendido los focos de la cancha y se encontraba lanzando tiros de tres puntos mientras esperaba a Heero.

No estaba seguro de que aparecería, pero lo hizo. Y justo como lo quería, vestido con el short y la camiseta que eran el uniforme de deportes de la escuela.

Sonrió, boteando el balón, se lo lanzó como desafío. Heero lo recibió hábilmente y lanzó un tiro desde su misma posición, encestando limpiamente. Luego se quedó mirándolo, como si esperara su respuesta.

Al parecer, no se iba a salvar de dársela.

Fue por la pelota y se acercó a él.

—Mi objetivo es la paz, pero no te culpo por lo sucedido —soltó.

Heero arrugó el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Yo lo haría.

—Aprecio tu sinceridad —dijo con humor—, pero yo no puedo culparte cuando sé que la trampa de Khushrenada fue astuta e imposible de prevenir.

—No…

—Yo sabía que estaban planeando algo diferente esta vez —siguió Duo, interrumpiéndolo a propósito, no quería escucharlo rebatir—, pero jamás pasó por mi mente tal artimaña. Ese sujeto nos usó como sus marionetas y todos caímos en su trampa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no partías el avión en dos? —cuestionó.

—Seguirían vivos —respondió Heero de inmediato—. Habría paz.

—Error —calificó Duo alargando la última vocal—, te equivocas. Lo habría derribado yo con mi escudo cazador, de hecho, no te diste cuenta, pero los tenía en la mira.

Heero desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

—Bien, dicho eso, vamos a jugar —invitó, lanzándole nuevamente la pelota—. ¿Te parece que el primero en llegar a treinta puntos gane?


	23. Hambre

Heero sentía la cara arder. El duelo uno a uno era tan intenso que no lo dejaba pensar en nada más. Duo no solo era buen piloto, sino que era un jugador rápido e ingenioso en cada movimiento. Cada punto que lograba sacarle de ventaja era rápidamente recuperado.

—Oye, qué buen tiro —felicitó Duo jadeando, luego de que pasara su marca y encestara una canasta de dos puntos.

Estaban empatados en veintiocho. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía si llevaban una o dos horas jugando.

Duo recuperó el balón, pero en vez de atacar como era su turno, se lo lanzó directo a las manos, ganándose una mirada interrogante de su parte.

—Te dejaré ganar solo porque tengo hambre —informó Duo, apuntando con el pulgar el aro tras él.

A Heero no le gustaba perder, así que lanzó un tiro de tres puntos, el primero de todo el encuentro, quedando con treinta y uno.

—¿Vienes? —invitó Duo, echando a caminar luego de darle una mirada llena de diversión—. Te saltaste la cena.

Era cierto, también tenía hambre. Asintió por toda respuesta y lo siguió en silencio.


	24. Pesado

Al día siguiente, les tocó estar en el mismo equipo de baloncesto durante la clase de educación física. Producto del duelo de la noche anterior, podían predecir la siguiente jugada del otro, de tal forma que siempre estaban en el lugar adecuado para dar asistencia o encestar.

Incluso llegó a escuchar al profesor decir que difícilmente había visto pases con mayor precisión entre dos estudiantes.

Duo lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Nunca pensó que asistir a una escuela fuese tan entretenido y hacer dupla así sólo lo hacía extra emocionante.

Las chicas gritaban desaforadas, aún más cuando lograron que su equipo ganara con una gran clavada de Heero.

Duo las saludó moviendo alegremente su mano y, aunque intentó que hiciera lo mismo, Heero no quiso tomarlas en cuenta ni porque estaban mencionando su nombre.

Como la clase había terminado, el pesado se limitó a marcharse de ahí sin hacerle caso ni a las chicas ni a él.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? Atractivo y todo, con esa actitud tan arrogante lo único que lograba era llamar más la atención.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando ese sujeto? Quería saberlo, pero estaba bastante seguro de tener una idea. Temprano recibió nuevas órdenes y, por cómo había cambiado su expresión de torturada a concentrada, se olía que Heero también planeaba moverse pronto.

Casi no podía esperar a verse las caras, gundam contra gundam, porque sabía que Heero no era así de cooperativo en batalla como lo era en la cancha.


	25. Dudas

Heero estaba sentado tranquilo y cómodo en una banca, observando su próximo objetivo a destruir. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de lograrlo. Eliminar ese barco portaviones era vital para disminuir el control de Oz en el área, ya que servía como una base itinerante para mobile suits enemigos, los que se almacenaban en gran cantidad en su interior.

También era un puesto de observación en sí mismo, capaz de transportar aviones, helicópteros y aries que les permitían mayor reconocimiento aéreo de la zona.

Con su gundam oculto tan cerca, eran un gran peligro para su ubicación secreta.

Y no era solo uno, tampoco debía obviar que el de Duo también debía estar en los alrededores.

En definitiva, el trabajo debía hacerse, pero había perdido la confianza en que podría hacer todo bien. La organización a sus espaldas no parecía tener dudas en su persona, a pesar de lo sucedido. De ser así, no habría recibido nuevas órdenes.

Ellos lo creían capacitado para seguir en la misión, ¿debía asumir por eso que era cierto y seguir adelante?

Nadie importunaba sus reflexiones hasta que él llegó.

—Con que aquí estás… —comentó Duo, sin ocultar ni por un segundo que lo había estado buscando.

"Quizás debería dejárselo a él", pensó con sarcasmo. No era más que eso, una burla descarnada porque jamás le confiaría una misión a nadie.

Es más, esperaba que el trenzado no estuviese enterado de su próximo ataque. Esa misión era suya e iba a realizarla.

Si volvía a fallar, se eliminaría a sí mismo, decidió, apartando a la fuerza sus dudas.


	26. Sospechas

Había inseguridad en sus ojos azules, rastro evidente de que el evento de los pacifistas seguía teniendo serias consecuencias en él. Lo veía tan claro que, mientras se acercaba a paso lento, se preguntó desde cuándo podía entender qué había en la críptica mirada de Heero.

Cómo le gustaría que se relajara un poco. No habría nada de malo en que disfrutar la falsa ilusión de ser un chico normal, aunque fuera por un rato. No pondría ni sus misiones ni objetivos en riesgo.

Heero era un soldado demasiado serio para su propio bien.

Duo se recargó en la baranda con los brazos cruzados. De reojo podía ver a Heero observándolo. Tenía toda su atención y pensó cómo llegar a decir lo que tenía en mente.

Partir con un cumplido no parecía mala idea.

—Mm… Me parece una buena idea trasladarte de escuela cada vez que te mudas —reconoció—. Después de todo es normal que asistamos a la escuela.

En vez de sentirse elogiado, Heero se puso a la defensiva y lo miró lleno de oscuras sospechas.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas?

—Mm… —repitió el sonido pensativo que ya había soltado antes—. Yo pienso actuar de forma natural.

—Llamas la atención —despreció Heero.

Internamente, Duo se rio de su apreciación. "Eres tú el que tiene a todas las chicas locas al mostrarte tan misterioso", pensó, pero optó por reformularlo de otro modo:

—Pues yo creo que es menos sospechoso actuar así que ocultar tantos secretos —Se inclinó hacia él, todavía con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no disfrutas tu vida normal como estudiante?

Supo que no era buena idea presionarlo así cuando el enojo se arremolinó en sus ojos.


	27. Inevitable

Súbitamente, lo hizo sentir harto. ¿Por qué debería soportar conversaciones tan ridículas, cuando tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse?

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

No fue amable al decirlo. Era una exigencia, una orden terminante.

—Te faltó decirme que no me meta en tus asuntos, ¿o no?

Como siempre que era desagradable con él, Duo se lo tomó con tranquilidad y habló de la misma forma cuando continuó:

—Pero como los dos tenemos el mismo objetivo es inevitable —estableció con gusto—. No podrás esconderte de mí, veo en tus ojos planes de futuras misiones.

Le llamó la atención que Duo estaba resplandeciente mientras hablaba. Esto le divertía mucho, podía notarlo con seguridad.

Heero no le hallaba la gracia y lo miró amenazante.

—El que destruya ese barco será el ganador.

Tan rápido como lo había inundado el enojo, se fue. El entrometido trenzado sabía su misión y le estaba diciendo directamente que no solo que iba a inmiscuirse en ella, sino que pretendía arrebatársela.

Mientras ambos dirigían la vista hacia el barco, se arrepintió totalmente de haber traído a Duo a la escuela con él.


	28. Fanfarrón

El desafío estaba establecido.

"Deja atrás lo que te molesta", meditó mirándolo de reojo, "vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre".

Se felicitó en su cabeza porque ahora en esa expresión seria no existían dudas ni preocupaciones. Solo una seguridad inquebrantable de ir por esa misión.

"Ese es el Heero que conozco", o al menos, un atisbo del chico decidido que vio por primera vez hace meses atrás.

El sonido de un auto deteniéndose llamó la atención de los dos. Duo se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Cielos, pero si es…

—Relena —completó Heero.

—Qué jovencita tan extraña —comentó sin poder evitarlo—, busca desesperadamente al sujeto que intentó matarla.

Heero desvió su vista hacia un lado ante sus palabras.

—Quizás son tal para cual —molestó Duo y al ver que Relena ya estaba ante ellos, agregó—: Los dejo solos para que puedan acordar el día de su asesinato. Esta vez no cuenten conmigo para intervenir.

Nadie le respondió. Se encogió de hombros, tampoco era que esperara una respuesta.

—Nos vemos a la noche, Heero —se despidió—. No olvides nuestra cita, aunque si quieres puedes dejarme todo a mí, ya sabes que seré más que suficiente.

—Fanfarrón —calificó Heero, haciéndolo reír mientras se alejaba.

Relena ni siquiera lo miró al pasar. No parecía ver a nadie más que a Heero.


	29. Estratégico

Duo desapareció de la escuela en algún punto de la tarde. Estaba tan concentrado preparando cómo ejecutar la misión que no se dio tiempo de vigilar sus pasos.

Estudiaba cómo hundir un portaaviones y cuánto problema significaría su grupo de batalla, porque un costoso buque de guerra como ese nunca estaba solo.

Cuando estaba por caer la noche y ya se acercaba la hora de salir, se dio cuenta que él no había regresado al cuarto después de clases cómo solía hacer.

¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Sería un intento para que no descubriera dónde había dejado su máquina? ¿O para que él no pudiese calcular su hora de salida, asegurándose de esa forma llegar primero al objetivo?

Heero se apuró en ir por su gundam y se ubicó en un punto estratégico. Si él iba a venir, tendría que pasar por allí. Aunque no apareciera en su radar, lo vería y luego ya sería cosa de lanzarlo al mar para que no estorbara.

No se dejaría sorprender por Duo como en aquella misión en que apareció frente a él sin que lo viera venir.


	30. Escolta

Hundir un barco portaaviones, el más poderoso de los buques de guerra, no era tarea fácil. Para muchos, podría ser calificado como una misión suicida.

Y es que antes de lanzar un ataque abierto en solitario contra él, debías vértelas contra los cruceros, destructores y submarinos que lo protegían.

Por supuesto, si hacías saltar las alarmas mientras te ocupabas de su escolta, el ejército que contenía el portaaviones se te vendría encima.

Era casi con toda seguridad una misión suicida para cualquiera, menos para su Deathscythe.

—¡El silencioso Dios de la Muerte ha venido a visitarlos! —exclamó, mientras eliminaba el último submarino.

Antes de eso, se había dado el gusto de arrastrar a todos los barcos de apoyo al fondo de mar, sin hacerlos explotar. No quería alertar ni al personal del portaaviones ni a Heero.

—Parece que fui el primero en llegar —celebró, cuando puso un pie en la superficie del objetivo y no había señales de su compañero por ninguna parte.

Explotó unos cuántos mobile suits para apurar su llegada. Nada saldría como lo planeó si él no llegaba pronto.


	31. Fracaso

Seguía aguardando, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde. ¿Es que Duo no pensaba venir? ¿Era posible que hubiese renunciado a la misión?

Por como le había hablado esa tarde, cuando Relena llegó a visitarlo, lo dudaba. Parecía muy seguro de querer entrometerse en su objetivo.

En un instante, algo lo dejó helado. El grupo de guerra del portaaviones estaba desapareciendo uno a uno en su radar. Pero miraba el océano y se veía tranquilo, sin señales de una batalla. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Con incredulidad vio como en la cubierta del portaaviones, aparecía el Deathscythe, explotando varios mobile suits enemigos a su paso.

De alguna forma, él ya estaba allí.

Decepcionado por el fracaso de su estrategia, se consoló con la idea de que al menos ya sabía de su ubicación y sería más fácil sacarlo del camino si se le ocurría intervenir.

Llegó volando a su lado. Ese portaaviones era suyo.


	32. Considerado

Nunca imaginó que sería el primero en poner un pie en ese barco. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Heero? Había imaginado que, a como diera lugar, llegaría antes con tal de asegurar la misión.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

No quería ni imaginar cómo habría atacado él de estar solo. Conociendo a ese idiota demente y su gundam volador, de seguro habría aterrizado directamente en el portaaviones, batiéndose en batalla con el ejército en su interior y con toda su guardia al mismo tiempo.

Para Heero atacar solo sí hubiese sido una misión suicida.

"Ya está aquí", pensó con gusto, al verlo descender y eliminar a varios enemigos con su poderoso cañón.

—Demoraste demasiado, pero dejé algo para ti, Heero —dijo satisfecho.

Gracias a él, podría preocuparse solo de derrotar al personal del portaaviones. Estaba siendo muy considerado al cederle el objetivo principal. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Entonces se movió hacia la parte trasera del barco y le dejó el resto. No se retiró solo porque era un placer verlo luchar con ese ímpetu de nuevo, como si toda duda, error o autocastigo hubiesen quedado en el pasado.


	33. Tarde

Duo no había hecho nada para estorbar en su misión, pero seguía allí, simplemente observando.

Sonrió.

Nunca era tarde para mandarlo al mar.


	34. Urgido

Ya era hora de irse. Según la información que Duo manejaba, ese ataque ya había excedido el tiempo de respuesta de los enemigos, quienes ya no salían catapultados cada seis segundos para luchar. Quedaban tan pocos mobile suits oponiendo resistencia que Heero tardaría pocos minutos en eliminarlos.

A continuación, solo restaba el tiro de gracia y antes de que lo hiciera, él ya debía poner a su Deathscythe a nadar hacia la costa para estar a salvo.

Para su pesar, Heero tenía otros planes.

Primero le disparó a corta distancia a la torre de control de cuarenta y cinco metros. Mientras el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, lo escuchó decir "misión cumplida". La explosión mandó a todos leo y aries por la borda y estuvo tan cerca de llevárselo al fondo del mar que se preguntó si parte de esa misión era eliminarlo también él.

No tuvo tiempo de reclamarle, tenía que salir de allí. Urgido, apenas alcanzó a pensarlo cuando lo vio elevarse en el aire y apuntar directo hacia los reactores nucleares. Le dio de tal forma al portaviones que luego de una violenta explosión, comenzó a hundirse.

Él sabía exactamente dónde disparar su cañón de rayo para conseguir destruirlo, lo que daba cuenta de una exhaustiva preparación.

¡Pero con un demonio, Heero no distinguía entre aliados y enemigos!


	35. Satisfacción

Naves de esa envergadura se volvían indefensas si no eran resguardadas por cruceros y destructores con misiles guiados, submarinos de ataque y mobile suits acuáticos como cancer y piscis, además de su respaldo aéreo con aviones y aries.

Duo se había encargado de toda la cobertura que tenía el portaaviones, así que eliminarlo fue una tarea, sino fácil, accesible.

Solo debió luchar con los leo que defendían la cubierta y los aries que habían descendido, antes de poder destruir el barco detonándolo desde su fuente de poder.

Que Duo le abriera paso no disminuyó su satisfacción de verlo caer al agua. No le había pedido su respaldo y por eso no le debía nada.

"Disparar cualquier cosa a un portaaviones es una operación costosa y difícil", le habían dicho en su entrenamiento, "jamás te confíes un segundo al atacarlos o terminarás aplastado por su grupo de guerra antes de llegar a destruirlo".

Frunció el ceño. Con el trabajo de apoyo de Duo, no había sido una misión ni costosa ni difícil.


	36. Reactores

Duo nunca esperó que le diera ni un gracias por despejarle el camino, pero sí al menos que no lo atacara ni directa ni indirectamente. Pero ahí estaba, con el agua hasta el cuello, afirmado con una mano de la punta del portaviones que faltaba por hundirse.

Estaba en problemas. Por el estudio técnico del objetivo, sabía que poseían dos reactores de distinto tamaño, de los cuales Heero había atacado el pequeño. Pronto vendría la explosión del más grande, una que sabía que no podría librar simplemente nadando hacia la costa.

—Oye, ¿te molestaría echarme una mano? —pidió a regañadientes, con tono de reclamo. No recibió respuesta de inmediato, así que agregó—: Sé que puedes oírme.

—¿Ah? —dijo Heero falsamente sorprendido—. ¿Estabas aquí?

—Heeroooo —reclamó, más con prisa que con enojo—. Esta cosa va a explotar y yo no puedo volar como tú lo haces.

Tuvo que aguantar la risa burlesca de Heero por el intercomunicador, pero efectivamente le dio la mano para llevarlo hasta a la orilla.


	37. Nombre

—Oye.

Heero se sorprendió de que su voz sonara tan limpia, como si no se hubiese enojado nada por casi matarlo.

—¿Crees que el riesgo es más alto si dejamos los gundam juntos o separados?

—Separados—respondió al instante, sin dejar de avanzar en su máquina a pasos agigantados.

—Pienso lo mismo.

Duo por alguna razón iba siguiéndolo y ya era hora de que dejara de hacerlo.

—Pero no dejaré mi gundam a tu merced —aclaró.

Eso hizo reír a Duo a carcajadas.

—¿Por qué me interesaría tu gundam? —preguntó risueño—. El mío es mucho mejor.

—Te equivocas, el Wing tiene una mayor capacidad de destrucción.

—Subestimas a mi Deathscythe —comentó Duo y sin vacilación, agregó con cierta burla—: Así que el tuyo se llama Wing…

Heero se quedó en silencio. No había sido su intención decirle el nombre de su mobile suit.

—Le pusiste así… ¿solo porque puede volar?

Tampoco dijo nada para defender su obviedad, pero ahora fue su turno de tener que soportar la risa sardónica del otro.

—Hasta el nombre del mío es mejor —celebró Duo.


	38. Burlas

Duo sonrió para sí. Heero se había resentido con sus burlas porque no le había dirigido ni una palabra más, pero le permitió dejar su gundam junto al suyo.

Esa era otra cosa que le hacía gracia, aparte del ridículo y previsible nombre de Wing, Heero siempre tenía esa actitud de "no quiero hacer esto contigo", pero sus acciones en general decían todo lo contrario.

También su boca. Cada palabra que salía de ella lo evidenciaban más y más cooperativo. Fue así desde que se encontraron antes de la batalla en la Nueva Base Edwards y seguía sin variar un ápice hasta ahora.

Le divertía a más no poder.

Llegaron a la habitación a tiempo para darse una ducha y vestirse para clases. Al llegar ante el edificio en que se dictaban, el auto rosa volvió a aparecer. Era Relena otra vez, buscando a Heero.


	39. Atención

Relena llegó gritando su nombre, atrayendo innecesariamente la atención de los estudiantes presentes hacia él. Por suerte, pareció calmarse al instante de verlo.

De seguro se había enterado del ataque al portaaviones y había asumido que él estaba involucrado.

Al parecer, todo el mundo estaba conmocionado por ese ataque. Los rumores se oían como susurros preocupados desde que habían salido del cuarto. Unos se preguntaban, horrorizados, si era un ataque de las colonias. Otros proponían alocadas teorías de descontrol armamentista en la Alianza.

Nada de lo que escuchó se acercaba a la verdad.

Y estaba bien, la verdad debía seguir así, oculta para todos al igual que su verdadera identidad.


	40. Observador

A Duo le sorprendía la tenacidad de Relena de ir tras Heero de esa forma tan abierta. Cualquier observador casual podría haber asumido, correctamente, que el interés que ella sentía por él era del tipo romántico.

¿Sería correspondida? Era difícil saber, él no parecía tratarla diferente de lo distante que era con sus compañeros de clases.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar de qué habían hablado esos dos el día anterior. Una señorita tan dulce y un tipo tan duro como él lo era, no parecía tener sentido ni que se conocieran ni que ella lo buscara en una ciudad tan lejana a la suya.

Aunque si dejaba de lado el incidente en que Heero casi le dispara, Duo entendía que ella lo persiguiera. Después de todo, aparte de lucir misterioso para las chicas, el tipo era atractivo, interesante y tenía pinta de partir a cualquiera en la cama.

"Listo, ha nacido un bisexual", se burló de sí mismo y meneando la cabeza, se fue directo a clases, no sin antes saludarla y decirle que "tenían clases que atender", para justificar en algo a ese descriteriado que apenas la miró y no fue capaz ni de saludarla.

Heero siguió cada uno de sus pasos hasta el salón, como si lo escoltara, todavía en completo silencio. Lo observó de reojo, era como si la aparición de Relena no le importara en lo más mínimo. ¿Sería así?


	41. Descanso

La última clase era educación física. El profesor les había dado diez minutos de descanso, por lo que se acercó hasta la baranda que le permitía una visión directa de los escombros que ardían sobre el mar, elevándose en volutas de humo negro. Era todo lo que quedaba del objetivo eliminado hace algunas horas atrás.

Supo de pronto que ya no estaba solo. No le sorprendió su presencia a su lado, sí que Duo lo estuviese mirando como si se riera de él en su interior.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a su pesar. No debería interesarle lo que estuviese pensando ese trenzado inconveniente.

—Admite que era innecesario lanzarme al mar —soltó Duo, su tono era pura diversión.

A Heero seguía extrañándole que no se hubiese enojado en lo más mínimo.

—Esa misión me pertenecía —desestimó con tranquilidad.

—Nos pertenecía —corrigió Duo—, yo también recibí órdenes de eliminar ese portaaviones.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Heero había asumido que él intervino en su misión por gusto, no porque era su deber.

—Y aun así dejaste que yo la cumpliera —acusó sin comprender.


	42. Otros

Duo sonrió abiertamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Es que yo no tengo la obsesión de ganarles a todos —explicó.

Heero entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No te importa cumplir con la misión?

—Me importa que la misión se cumpla —aseguró Duo categórico—. Si quien elimine el objetivo seas tú o yo, me es indiferente.

—Le dejas la responsabilidad a otros que podrían fallar.

"A otros como él, que ya había errado de forma estrepitosa". Heero no lo dijo, pero podía escucharlo en su tono.

—No le dejo la responsabilidad a cualquiera —aclaró Duo—. Contigo sé que no puedo fiarme de que no me dispares por la espalda, pero sé que puedo confiar en que cumplirás la misión, pase lo que pase.

Duo juraría que vio algo removerse en su mirada, como una especie de brillo fugaz, evidencia de una emoción que pasó demasiado rápido para identificarla.


	43. Digno

La misión había sido un éxito, entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose así de inquieto? Había trabajado concentrado y eficiente, prueba de que todavía podía luchar.

Sin embargo, había voces en su interior que se oponían a reconocerlo como un luchador digno, como alguien capacitado para buscar la paz.

Nuevamente no podía dormir. La niña y el perro, los pacifistas, todos exigían que pagara la sangre que había derramado con la suya.

Esta vez fue él quien miró fijo a Duo buscando conseguir su atención.


	44. Equivocado

Duo sabía que el fantasma del error había vuelto a rondar a Heero. Lo supo desde su conversación de la tarde, cuando él implicó que, si le dejaba la carga de una misión, podría fallar.

Sus ojos torturados el resto del día se lo confirmaron.

Se había equivocado por completo en sus cálculos. Creyó que bastaría con desafiarlo en la última misión, pues sabía de antemano que a Heero le motivaba derrotarlos a todos y él no era la excepción.

Su plan desde un inicio fue dejarle el objetivo principal y encargarse de lo demás previo a su llegada. Lo decidió así porque pensó que necesitaba esa confirmación para volver a ser el de siempre.

No fue así. Pasada la batalla, la tortura volvió a su interior.

De todas formas, no había sido en vano, le constaba que gracias a su desafío él se centró en la misión sin dudar. Lo intuía, pero luego de escucharlo allí en su cama, girando una y otra vez sin poder dormir, se dio cuenta que no iba a ser suficiente.

Ni el cansancio de la misión, ni de la jornada escolar, bastaban para que pudiera descansar en paz.

"¿Cómo detengo esa tortura?", se preguntó a sí mismo, "¿Por qué le era tan difícil perdonarse?".

Justo cuando estaba pensando en cómo dirigirse a él en medio de la oscuridad, la luz del buró de Heero se encendió. Fue un largo momento antes que se diera cuenta que le estaba mirando con insistencia, como si también buscara la forma de hablarle.

—¿Necesitas otro partido?

No creyó que Heero aceptaría, por lo que el asentimiento que recibió en respuesta fue sumamente placentero.


	45. Ganar

No fue como el duelo anterior. No importaba qué tan bien hubiese ejecutado la última misión, se sentía como un perdedor. Y no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser uno, perdiendo ese juego. Tenía que ganar desde ahora en todo, cada batalla, cada desafío…

Y Duo era uno difícil de sobrepasar.

Debía conseguirlo sin ayuda de nadie y sin consideraciones, por lo que lo forzó a un juego rápido, potente y brusco, obligándolo a exprimir al máximo sus habilidades, tanto física como mentalmente.

No le daría tiempo para mostrar esa rara preocupación por él. En ese momento necesitaba un oponente a la altura, no un aliado amistoso.


	46. Intensidad

Heero estaba jugando con todo lo que tenía y no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle de la misma forma. La intensidad iba subiendo, cada vez eran ataques más violentos y rápidos, aunque siempre dentro de las normas propias del baloncesto.

O eso esperaba porque la deportividad murió en el instante en que Heero le hizo una zancadilla para arrebatarle el balón. Se había molestado por no poder quitárselo en varios minutos y le trabó el pie de tal forma que lo hizo perder el equilibro.

Pero no caería solo, claro que no. Como pudo se agarró de él y lo mandó de espaldas al suelo, cayéndole encima con brusquedad.

—Jajajá —rio triunfante— tu karma instantáneo.

Esas carcajadas fueron muriendo en sus labios al quedarse enganchado en la mirada azul que no le veía con molestia, solo con diversión igual a la suya.

¿O era un reflejo de sus propias emociones?

Cuando se dio cuenta, había ido bajando poco a poco, cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

"¿Para qué?", se preguntó.

"Para besarlo", admitió y fue la primera vez que su corazón pareció salirse de su pecho por algo que no fuera una misión.


	47. Abrazo

Heero cruzó toda la línea entre el juego y la agresión a conciencia de que podía salir mal, aunque recibir todo el peso de Duo de golpe encima no fue lo que esperaba.

Menos verlo bajando hacia él hasta que sus flequillos se mezclaron.

Sus ojos se encontraron, tan cerca, que Heero supo que Duo iba a besarlo. Algo se agitó en su interior, una emoción desconocida que no supo identificar.

Tampoco esperó que Duo cambiara de parecer y dejara deslizar su rostro hacia el lado, rozando su mejilla, hasta enterrarlo en su cuello.

Sus propias manos se movieron sin que les diera la orden. Primero se apoyaron brevemente en su espalda baja y fueron subiendo hasta descansar en sus omoplatos. Era un abrazo en toda regla y ni cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, quiso deshacerlo.


	48. Explicación

Heero olía tan agradable. Le estaba haciendo sentir mareado de ganas de morderle el cuello y besarlo. No sabía en qué orden.

Le costó reunir la fuerza de voluntad para separarse y ponerse de pie.

Desde ese momento, continuó jugando el partido en modo automático y, por supuesto, recibió una paliza en el marcador mental porque Heero llegó a treinta puntos cuando él se estancó en la mitad.

Nada de eso le importaba. Estaba casi en shock al descubrir que Heero le atraía.

En su mente se decía a sí mismo "jajá, ¿cómo pasó esto? ¿Me preocupé demasiado por él o qué?".

Por más que lo pensaba, no hallaba una explicación.


	49. Centro

Abrazarlo, dejarse abrazar. Acciones impensables para él se volvían muy fáciles cuando se trataba de Duo.

Era obvio que estaba fuera de su centro.

Tenía que poner en orden sus emociones, pero aún no sabía cómo.


	50. Insomnio

Lo que casi había hecho, junto a lo que descubrió que sentía, le valió un insomnio que no se aplacó con nada, mientras Heero dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado.

Darse cuenta de que ese sujeto le gustaba, tanto como le intrigaba, fue toda una sorpresa.

Luego se encogió de hombros.

No tenía nada de malo.

Tampoco nada de bueno porque llegar a probar esa boca de seguro significaría la muerte.


	51. Respiración

Se concentró en inspirar y exhalar, forzando a su mente a enfocarse únicamente en ello.

Toda su atención estaba en la sensación que producía el aire al entrar y salir por tus fosas nasales, así como en la forma en que se inflaba y desinflaba su pecho.

No había inocentes muertos, ni fallos inexcusables en misiones, ni improvisados compañeros de guerra.

Solo de esa manera pudo conciliar el sueño que tan esquivo le era en el último tiempo.


	52. Aceptación

Superada la fase de la sorpresa, dio por admitida la atracción. Era tan honesto consigo mismo como se podía ser y no iba a empezar a traicionarse ahora.

Ni llegando a ese estado de aceptación pudo dormir.

No sabía si lo había imaginado o qué, pero en la cancha los brazos de Heero lo rodearon sin energía, en un simple abrazo sin presión, pero le habían quedado marcados en el cuerpo como si lo hubiese apretado con todas sus fuerzas.

Le fue imposible librarse de esa sensación. Por suerte, su reloj de muñeca sonó.

Una misión era justo lo que necesitaba para enfriar su cabeza.


	53. Desconfianza

Fue un error no vigilarlo. Heero lo supo cuando despertó esa mañana y el trenzado no estaba por ninguna parte. Tampoco se presentó a la hora de clases ni apareció en el resto de la jornada.

Apretó los puños y con un mal presentimiento, fruto de la renovada desconfianza, se escabulló a revisar su gundam.

Nunca debió dejarlo expuesto a alguien más, menos de un soldado que ya había intentado llevárselo una vez. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró que no solo el suyo estaba ahí, también el de Duo.

Él iba a volver, determinó, y dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo antes de abrir el almacén en el bosque.

Aliviado de que no hubiese tocado su mobile suit, regresó a la escuela.


	54. Pensamientos

Tenía todo listo para ejecutar las órdenes. Le quedaba únicamente dirigirse al punto en que se infiltraría como uno más en esa base de OZ para robar información crítica.

Mientras avanzaba en el camino, se permitió pensar en Heero.

Casi podía escuchar los pensamientos que correrían por esa cabeza al ver que no estaba en la escuela:

"¿Duo me ha engañado? ¿Ha robado mi gundam?"

Incluso oía su lamento "Nunca debí bajar la guardia".

Meneó la cabeza con diversión y un poco de pesar. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que Heero confiara en él sin dudas, de forma permanente?

¿Para empezar? No morir en esta misión.


	55. Preguntas

Ya para el segundo día TODOS los profesores le consultaron por la ausencia de Duo. Y en cada ocasión pensaba lo mismo "¿por qué diablos me preguntan a mí?".

La última profesora de la jornada zanjó sus dudas. En respuesta a su cortante "no sé", dijo decepcionada:

—Pensé que sabrías, como siempre andan juntos.

Heero frunció el ceño. "Eso no es cierto", quiso decir, excepto porque en realidad sí lo era.

—Quizás no regrese— dijo picado en cambio.

La expresión de horror en la mujer, y el sonido ahogado de varios en el salón, le hizo saber que a Duo le lloverían una buena cantidad de preguntas al volver.

Sonrió interiormente. Nada que no mereciera.


	56. Éxito

Era muy bueno en lo que hacía, colarse sin ser detectado, ya fuera sobre su Deathscythe o como soldado de a pie.

Se enorgullecía de que nadie dudara de él. Podía pasearse por toda esa base sin levantar sospechas mientras vistiera ese uniforme de OZ.

La mitad de su éxito se debía a su apariencia de chico inofensivo _,_ lo sabía.

La otra mitad a su inteligencia y habilidades.

Una vez cumplida la misión de extraer la información, estaba por retirarse cuando se dio cuenta que esa base contenía cientos de leos que no estaban registrados, por ende, nadie sabía de su existencia.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, hacerse cargo de destruirlos o conformarse con cumplir lo encargado.


	57. Detalles

Duo apareció a la mañana del tercer día, justo antes del horario de clases y lo saludó con normalidad al llegar a la habitación.

Casi al instante entró a tomar una ducha, para salir del baño ya vestido con el uniforme de escuela.

Heero lo observó recoger sus cuadernos. Se veía igual que siempre, pero había algo en sus movimientos que lo hacía saber que no estaba del todo bien.

—¿Dónde estabas? —indagó.

—Cuando el deber llama, yo acudo —respondió Duo alegremente—. Vamos a clases, se hace tarde.

No era una respuesta evasiva, pero tampoco una que extendiera detalles y eso lo molestó.

Durante su ausencia, por más que buscó en la red, no encontró nada que lo hiciera saber qué órdenes había recibido o qué tanto había estado haciendo el trenzado.


	58. Persistencia

Duo no sabía si lo estaba imaginando, pero esos ojos observadores lo estaban siguiendo con más persistencia de lo que era habitual.


	59. Señales

Duo se había restado de la clase de educación física. De lejos, lo observó acercarse al profesor y acariciarse la nuca con una mano, como si estuviese avergonzado. Enseguida había ido a sentarse a las gradas, como espectador, mientras él con todo el resto de la clase debían cumplir con los ejercicios encomendados.

Estrechó los ojos. Eso aumentaba sus sospechas de que algo no andaba bien en el físico del trenzado, ¿pero qué?

Había notado ciertas señales en las clases anteriores. Respiración un poco más pesada y, por sobre todo, pausada. Era como si Duo debiese respirar lento para poder hacerlo sin dolor. Ante su evaluación, una serie de posibilidades corrieron por su fuero interno: ¿Lesión de costillas? ¿Fracturas, quizás?

Si lo que tuviera era así de grave, ¿por qué estaba en la escuela y no bajo atención médica?

No lo creía tan estúpido como para no atender sus propias lesiones.


	60. Asediado

No tardó en darse cuenta de que muchos compañeros se acercaron a preguntarle qué había pasado con él, si acaso había enfermado o tenido alguna urgencia familiar.

Duo los evadió como siempre, con bromas y una sonrisa en la cara, pero no dejaba de ser raro, hasta los profesores parecían haberse preocupado.

Llevaba en esa escuela algo más de una semana. Literal, hoy era el octavo día en que ponía un pie en ella y estaba asediado con demasiadas preguntas para ser un alumno recién llegado.

Él mantenía una perfecta cobertura. Jamás llamaba la atención de esa manera y cuando pesquisó el origen del asunto, una profesora le dijo que _cierto_ compañero había informado de que no volvería.

Enterarse así la preocupó porque se había matriculado hace poco y nada bueno podía estar pasando. También se enteró que tal declaración causó conmoción entre sus compañeros.

Eso explicaba todas las preguntas que había estado recibiendo desde que apareció esa mañana.

Era para no creerlo.


	61. Acusador

—Cuando regresé todos estaban preocupados por mí —empezó Duo suavemente, cuando Heero se sentó a su lado en las gradas—. ¿Qué les dijiste cuando te preguntaron dónde estaba?

—La verdad: No sé.

Duo lo miró acusador.

—Oyeee, ¿no te molestaste en cubrirme? —reclamó.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Heero, mirando hacia al frente, fingiendo que apenas le tomaba atención, cuando vigilaba todas sus reacciones por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien sospecha de mí? —gesticuló Duo, con exageración.

—No es mi problema.

Duo ladeó el rostro y le dio una mirada seria.

—Tienes razón —reconoció. Y por alguna razón, su tono decepcionado no le supo bien.


	62. Incomprensión

Incomprensión pura y dura embargaba a Duo.

No podía entender las acciones de Heero, pero terminó por suspirar profundo y achacarlo a ese perverso sentido del humor que parecía tener.

La salida fácil no lo hizo sentir mejor.


	63. Decepción

La decepción de Duo seguía resonando en sus oídos.

¿Pero qué podía decirle? ¿Confesarle qué se molestó porque se fue sin avisar y creyó que le había robado su máquina? ¿Qué sentía curiosidad por su misión y estaba frustrado por no hallar ni una pista? ¿Qué no había podido dormir nada mientras no estaba en esa habitación?

Ni pensarlo.


	64. Alejarse

Duo se levantó, dispuesto a alejarse de Heero unas cuantas horas. Lo necesitaba, porque cerca ni aunque quisiera su mente dejaría de tratar de entenderlo.

Alcanzó a llegar al pie de las gradas cuando escuchó su voz.

—Duo —llamó.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó, girando hacia él, luego bromeó—: No me vayas a pedir disculpas porque ya es muy tarde.

—¿Jugamos hoy?

Duo parpadeó por la inesperada petición, pregunta, ¿súplica?, lo que fuera. Y quizás estaba loco o el golpe que se había dado en la última misión le estaba trayendo consecuencias, porque en serio creyó que Heero parecía estarle pidiendo que no se alejara.

Se acarició la nuca con duda.

—Claro —dijo al final, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo—. Cuenta con eso.


	65. Estúpido

Con el correr de las horas, la sospecha de que Duo estaba herido aumentó de duda a certeza.

Ya en el cuarto, cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa después de clases, descubrió la causa.

Un moretón enorme y negro en su costado que empezaba en sus primeras costillas y abarcaba hasta donde los pantalones permitían ver. Probablemente continuaba más abajo.

Duo se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y siguió su mirada hasta su propia lesión.

—No es nada, solo tuve una mala caída —explicó ante la pregunta no hecha.

Si eso era cierto, debió ser una caída de gran altura sobre un muro de concreto, por lo menos.

Heero se sintió estúpido. Sabiéndolo herido y evitando claramente las actividades físicas, le había pedido jugar. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?


	66. Escalofríos

Sabía que no era su intención, pero esa mirada fija en su cuerpo le estaba provocando escalofríos de placer difíciles de disimular.

—Se ve mal —juzgó Heero, todavía sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Se ve peor de lo que es, no tengo ninguna fractura —ofreció sonriendo. ¿Se estaba preocupando por él?

—Idiota.

Duo se echó a reír ante el insulto.

—Sí, admito que fue una maniobra torpe —reconoció, sosteniendo su intensa mirada azul—, pero intenta que alguien trate de golpearte con un leo y ve si sales mejor parado que yo.

—¿Fuiste golpeado por un mobile suit? —se sorprendió Heero.

—Así es —admitió Duo con cierto orgullo por haber salido vivo—, pero en venganza mandé al piloto con su creador.


	67. Caída

La "caída" de Duo fue por un leo que lo había mandado a volar con un golpe de puño, ni más ni menos. En consecuencia, a Heero le asombró que caminara normalmente, sin muecas de dolor y que apenas hubiese notado cierta lentitud en sus movimientos, además de pequeñas variaciones en su respiración.

El idiota trenzado había atacado sin su gundam… Y que no tuviera fracturas después de un golpe así, era increíble. Casi tanto como que él sobreviviera a la caída del piso cincuenta del hospital militar de la Alianza.

—¿Y tu máquina? —interrogó.

—Segura junto a la tuya —dijo Duo a todas luces extrañado, sin entender lo que estaba diciendo. Incluso agregó con cierta burla—: Debiste ver a mi Deathscythe, no es pequeño.

—No llevaste tu máquina —aclaró Heero haciendo énfasis en el "no", trasparentando la deducción a la que había llegado e ignorando su tono burlesco.

—Ah, no —confirmó Duo—, no era necesario.

"Misión de infiltración", determinó Heero, "y a juzgar por lo que demoró en ir y volver, no muy lejos de aquí. Diez mil o doce mil kilómetros, como mucho".

Anotó mentalmente sus conclusiones y quedó satisfecho. Ya tenía una clara idea de dónde había estado el trenzado.


	68. Entretención

—Oye, Heero —casi canturreó Duo su pregunta, al tiempo en que se ponía la camiseta deportiva—. ¿Es mi idea o tienes curiosidad por mi misión?

—No —dijo Heero sin titubear—. Solo me interesan mis órdenes.

—Mmm… —soltó no muy convencido bajándose los pantalones para ponerse el short. No volvió a hablar de inmediato, más concentrado en no expresar su dolor mientras se inclinaba para calzarlos.

No estaba tratando de hacerse el valiente, pero no quería que Heero se arrepintiera de pasar el rato con él.

—Lo que tú digas —molestó luego acercándose y antes de que Heero pudiera responderle, le puso una mano en el hombro y la apretó—. Vamos, es hora de la entretención.


	69. Curiosidad

Heero lo siguió fuera del cuarto, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Sabía que Duo no estaba en condiciones de jugar con él, ¿entonces por qué insistía en ir? ¿Por qué no daba alguna excusa y lo postergaba?

Incluso podía mentirle, como él lo hizo con descaro cuando le preguntó si tenía interés en su misión.


	70. Pasos

Duo pasó por el gimnasio a recoger un balón y enfiló hacia el exterior. Era algo sencillo, pero por primera vez se dio cuenta que le gustaba tener a Heero caminando a su espalda, siguiendo sus pasos.

Camino a la cancha, vio unas bancas iluminadas solo por la luz de la luna.

Miró hacia arriba, estaba grande, blanca, hermosa.

Entonces recordó el súbito deseo que había sentido al hablar con Howard la última vez.

Era ahora o nunca. Sabía que tenían el tiempo contado en esa escuela.

—Ven —dijo y sin darle ninguna explicación, fue a sentarse en una.


	71. Luna

Heero llegó hasta él y Duo, sin mirarlo, le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, dándole unas palmaditas al asiento.

Observaba hacia arriba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, perdido en sus acciones.

Duo le hizo otra seña hacia lo alto, elevando el dedo índice.

—¿Te has detenido alguna vez a mirar la luna? —devolvió.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Duo, con tono profundo.

—Es improductivo.

Duo soltó un resoplido de risa por su nariz.

—No del todo, mírala aunque sea un momento —pidió extrañamente emocionado—, se ve hermosa desde la tierra, ¿no te da paz?

Heero se sentó de brazos cruzados y llevó su vista al cielo. Duo tenía razón en lo primero. Ciertamente la luna se veía mejor que desde el espacio, en términos de estética y luminosidad.

En lo segundo... necesitaría mucho más para hallar algo de paz en su interior que mirar un satélite natural.


	72. Confesión

—No puedo olvidar mi error.

La inesperada confesión de Heero hizo que Duo lo mirara de soslayo.

—Me he dado cuenta —reconoció con tranquilidad.

Cierta admiración lo invadió enseguida, no por la información que ya sabía de antemano, sino porque Heero había captado su intención velada de que dejara su tortura atrás. Ese sujeto era más intuitivo de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

—¿Me preguntas a mí? —se sorprendió Duo. La pregunta de Heero lo había pillado completamente desconcentrado.

—¿A quién más?

"Si esperas que diga que te mates, esperas en vano", fue lo primero que pensó Duo, pero se tomó su tiempo antes de decir algo en voz alta.


	73. Impotencia

—Heero, haz lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas a estar centrado en la batalla. Las colonias requieren el 100% de tu poder.

Heero apretó los dientes con impotencia. El trenzado no entendía.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer —clarificó. La rabia se filtró en sus palabras.

—¿Sabes? He leído que tenía familia —comenzó Duo sin alterarse—. Puedes ir a disculparte, lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, pero busca la forma de avanzar. Esta batalla te necesita.

—¿Por qué?

Era un por qué no me odias, pero Duo lo interpretó de la forma obvia.

—Porque es más grande que cada uno de nosotros por separado, aunque nos duela el ego aceptarlo.


	74. Desliz

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, largo, pero de ninguna forma incómodo. Duo se recreó en la vista de Heero mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, como si pensara profundamente en sus palabras.

Esperaba sinceramente que así fuera, que le hicieran sentido y pudiese hallar el modo de seguir.

Por mientras, él podía continuar observándolo así toda la noche si quería. Heero bajo la luz de la luna era una imagen difícil de resistir.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, su mente perversa y traicionera. Como si necesitara algo más para notar lo atractivo que era Heero.

—Creo que ya se nos hizo tarde para jugar —comentó, para distraerse de su propio desliz.

Heero no se lo dejó pasar.

—Como si pudieras hacerlo —acusó.

Duo rio con ganas. De verdad Heero era increíble, no se le pasaba nada.


	75. Plan

—¡Oye, puedo jugar! —reclamó el trenzado tras carcajearse a gusto—, pero prefiero cuidarme para la próxima misión —admitió luego, poniéndose de pie ante él—. Mi cuerpo es fuerte, pero necesita un descanso, en cambio, tú sí puedes hacerlo.

Heero aterrizó su vista por fin y la clavó directo en su cara.

—No traje este balón por nada —informó Duo, apuntando hacia la cancha—. Vas a encestar trescientos tiros.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó Heero, estrechando sus ojos.

—¿Cómo que para qué? Sabes que necesitas cansarte para dormir. Ciento cincuenta en cada aro de forma consecutiva —continuó explicando—, encestas en uno, luego corres a encestar al otro y así. No debería ser difícil para ti, ¿o sí?

Heero reprimió una sonrisa mientras lo seguía hasta el campo de juego. Así que ese había sido siempre su plan.

—¿Qué harás tú? —preguntó mientras Duo encendía los focos.

—Seré el juez. No puedes parar ni hacer trampa —respondió el trenzado animadamente—. Te advierto, no puedo moverme tanto, pero mi vigilancia será dura.


	76. Energía

Duo no dijo nada cuando Heero pasó ampliamente los trescientos tiros. Se apoyó en la cerca de metal, viéndolo correr con fuerza de un lado a otro.

¿Había estimado mal lo que él necesitaba para agotarse en una cantidad razonable? ¿O es que esa rabia que tenía contra sí mismo le daba una energía difícil de apagar?

Se permitió llevar una mano a su costado. Dolía como los mil demonios.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas una silla, pero no se movió de su lugar, de pie a un costado de la cancha.

No hasta que Heero estimó que era suficiente auto maltrato encestar mil veces antes de irse a dormir.


	77. Temprano

Heero amaneció descansado, más de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Gracias a eso despertó mucho antes de que la alarma sonara.

Aprovechando lo temprano que era y que el trenzado seguía profundamente dormido, se escurrió silenciosamente fuera de la habitación en medio de la oscuridad.

Era un buen momento para averiguar sobre la última misión de Duo.


	78. Dormir

Duo lo sintió salir del cuarto y pensó "¿qué se trae entre manos Heero ahora?".

Enseguida se dijo a sí mismo: al diablo con lo que hará ese sujeto.

Quería dormir más.


	79. Imaginar

Se dio el tiempo de examinar el radio que Duo podría haber cubierto en su misión anterior, de modo que logró determinar cuál fue su objetivo de infiltración. A nivel de inteligencia del enemigo, era dónde más se conseguiría extraer datos útiles.

Pero no halló nada de mobile suits registrados en esa base.

Solo le quedaba imaginar el resto. Duo se había topado con leos que OZ mantenía bien ocultos y los había destruido, aunque no eran parte de las directrices recibidas. Eso último lo estaba adivinando basado en que no había llevado su gundam consigo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no se había ceñido a las órdenes, arriesgando su integridad al atacar sin explosivos ni su máquina?

No tuvo ocasión de preguntarle. Apenas regresó a la habitación, Duo lo arrastró a la primera clase.


	80. Impresión

No sabía si era su impresión, pero Heero se veía mucho más calmado mientras tomaba apuntes. Lo que sea que se agitaba en su interior, ya no arreciaba con tanta fuerza.

Sonrió. Esperaba que sus palabras del día anterior fueran la causa. Eso o el ejercitarse hasta la extenuación que también había sido idea suya, así que como fuera, se sentía muy satisfecho.

Llevaban una semana y tres días en esa escuela, pero de tanto que lo estaba disfrutando, le parecían meses. Volvió a concentrarse en las clases. _Ser_ un estudiante normal era mucho más entretenido de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

La presencia de Heero allí solo hacía todo mejor.


	81. Ilusión

Era interesante observar a Duo, lo bien integrado que se veía en las breves ocasiones en que separaba de su lado y se mezclaba con los demás, como en ese momento antes de que empezara educación física. Lo hacía tan bien que no entendía por qué prefería pasar su tiempo con él.

O tal vez sí, porque era solo una ilusión. Duo no se involucraba con los otros estudiantes a nivel personal y lo que ellos veían era solo la cubierta amigable de un tipo que era mucho más profundo que eso.

No veían al soldado, menos el dolor que aparecía, fugaz, en los ojos azules cuando debía moverse.

Lo vio tan concentrado en la interacción que aprovechó el momento para escabullirse.


	82. Humo

Le sacó la vista de encima un instante, casi literal un segundo y Heero se había hecho humo. Duo hizo un puchero taimado, ¿dónde se había metido?

Luego meneó la cabeza, desesperado. ¿Qué tan mal estaba? No debía acostumbrarse tanto a su presencia. La guerra los separaría más pronto que tarde.

Aunque sospechó que ya había cruzado esa línea y en tiempo récord.


	83. Mordaz

Duo corrió hacia él cuando volvió a la escuela y le dio una sonrisa tan radiante que no pudo soltar el comentario mordaz que cruzó por su cabeza.


	84. Rayos

Al final del día Duo encontró analgésicos y una crema desinflamatoria sobre su cama.

—Rayos —se quejó impactado—, como siga así, me va a enamorar.

Ahora sabía dónde estuvo Heero cuando faltó a la clase de educación física.


	85. Tranquilo

Permanecía sentado en la biblioteca. Ya había terminado de hacer la tarea para la que consultó algunos libros. Era un ensayo de historia previa a la creación de las colonias espaciales.

Estaba tranquilo. No había nadie a su alrededor, ni siquiera Duo, justo cuando sí le hubiese agradado su presencia. Todo el día había querido preguntarle sobre su actuar en aquella misión, pero reconocía que mientras más alejados estuviesen del resto, mejor.

A través de los ventanales vio morir la tarde. La luz natural se agotó, cayendo poco a poco la oscuridad. Era la hora adecuada de ponerse en marcha.

La cancha sería el lugar ideal para estar a solas e interrogarlo sin peligro de ser escuchados y con eso en mente, se dirigió a buscarlo.


	86. Compasión

Duo se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación dispuesto a terminar rápido la tarea de historia. No quería gastar ni un segundo extra en ello que le impidiera ir a jugar, aunque por ahora solo pudiese ser un espectador.

Pero esas cosas sobre su cama…

Sabía que no era gran asunto. Solo Heero teniendo compasión por un compañero de guerra herido, pero que semejante sujeto se apiadara de él era tan increíble como la variedad de climas que poseía la Tierra y no pudo evitar que una corriente cálida le inundara el pecho.

Seguro le estaba dando más valor del necesario. Heero probablemente no le otorgaba ninguno.

—De acuerdo, es solo eso, puedo aceptarlo —se dijo en voz alta. Asumir la realidad lo tranquilizó—. No le des vueltas a lo evidente.

Logró recomponerse a tiempo para cuando la puerta se abrió y el culpable de su desatino interno entró con su habitual porte seguro.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no había logrado concentrarse nada en las dos horas que apartó para los deberes, pero al diablo, haría la tarea al regresar.


	87. Respuesta

Al entrar en el cuarto pasó directamente a ponerse el uniforme de juego. Cuando lo vio ya vestido, Duo le dio otras de sus sonrisas radiantes, de modo que de inmediato le pareció un error haberse adelantado a una invitación no hecha. Después de todo, no habían quedado en reunirse esa noche.

Tampoco sabía si él le encontraría el punto a salir y solo mirarlo ejercitarse.

—Estaré listo en un minuto —escuchó.

Si tuvo dudas de si él quería ir, aunque no sirviera para nada, ahí tenía su respuesta.


	88. Bocado

Se había saltado la cena, así que hizo una parada rápida en una máquina expendedora. Consiguió un sándwich y un refresco.

Heero lo estaba mirando con demasiada intensidad mientras comía. Casi se estaba atorando tras cada bocado y ni bebiendo el líquido dulce sentía que despejaba del todo su garganta.

¿Qué estaba pensando Heero al verle así? Mataría por saber.


	89. Preparación

Apenas llegaron a la cancha, le lanzó con fuerza el balón. Duo reaccionó rápido y lo recibió con ambas manos, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Su expresión se cruzó de dolor.

—Podrías haberte limitado a tu misión —soltó Heero con tono de "te lo mereces"—, en vez de atacar sin preparación.

—Y decías que no tenías curiosidad —se burló Duo con los dientes apretados, le lanzó el balón de vuelta, aunque casi sin nada de potencia.

—Es estúpido atacar sin los implementos necesarios —siguió—. Se termina herido innecesariamente, como tú.


	90. Todo

Ahí estaba. Ya sabía qué estaba cruzando por su cabeza antes, pero además de eso, descubrió varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Primero, que Heero era muy curioso y no toleraba bien no manejar toda la información. Quién lo diría.

Segundo, se dio cuenta que, tras ese insulto velado y gratuito, lo que en verdad quería era entenderlo.

—¿Por qué simplemente no te fuiste? —cuestionó Heero—. Ya habías cumplido tu objetivo.

Duo apretó los labios en un esfuerzo desesperado para que no se le escapara una sonrisa delatora.

—Me topé con un objetivo inesperado, es obvio que no llevaba conmigo todos los implementos necesarios —concedió, aceptando de lleno su acusación.

Si tanto quería saber, iba a decirle todo.


	91. Bombas

Heero estrechó los ojos. Conocía casi todos los aspectos de su misión de inteligencia, lo que buscaba era meterse en su cabeza, saber cómo pensaba. Por qué tomó esa decisión y no otra.

—Verás, no es tan cierto que no tenía implementos —explicó Duo con paciencia—. No lo sabes, pero siempre llevo conmigo explosivos, incluso en este momento.

Le sorprendió su confesión, en ese instante, él ni siquiera llevaba su arma.

—Los cargo precisamente en caso de imprevistos —señaló Duo, regodeándose de forma evidente ante su sorpresa, le mostró un par de mini bombas que sacó de su cabello y las regresó de inmediato a su lugar—. También son útiles en caso de ser capturado y tener que derribar alguna puerta.


	92. Atención

—Las usaste —adivinó Heero lo evidente—. De señuelo.

Su mirada azul estaba fija en él.

—Así es —dijo, disfrutando de tener toda su atención—, las coloqué de tal forma que los distraje, robé un leo y liquidé a los demás, la gran mayoría antes de que sus pilotos llegaran a ellos —detalló con seriedad—. Eran bastantes hombres y con buen tiempo de respuesta, así que el leo que piloteaba quedó hecho trizas cuando solo me faltaba derribar un enemigo. Al saltar del mobile suit, me golpeó con el suyo y ya sabes el resto, sobreviví yo.

Apenas terminó de hablar se dio cuenta que él parecía seguir preguntándose algo, como si un detalle no le terminara de calzar en su explicación. "¿Qué hice mal para ti?", se cuestionó. Necesitaba descubrirlo.


	93. Clavo

—Y tú, ¿qué hubieses hecho en mi lugar? —soltó Duo de repente.

Heero se quedó en silencio. No lo había pensado. Repasó los hechos y concluyó que, aunque él no cargaba explosivos, la acción más obvia era destruirlos activando el sistema de autodetonación de los leos, aunque hubiese tenido que explotarse con ellos.

—Los eliminaría a todos —replicó sin dudar.

—Aún a costa de tu propia vida, ¿verdad?

Asintió internamente sorprendido de que Duo diera en el clavo así con lo que acababa de pensar.

Duo hizo un sonido indefinido que bien podría haber sido de rabia como de diversión, aunque se asemejaba más a un gruñido.


	94. Vivo

—Me pones los pelos de punta, ¿sabes? —reclamó Duo indignado—. Las misiones son importantes, pero me gustaría que pasaras por ellas tratando de mantenerte vivo.

—¿Por qué? —devolvió Heero.

—Porque siempre habrá más —respondió al instante. "Y tu vida es importante para mí", pensó, pero no lo dijo.

—Ya sabías de su existencia, pudiste rastrearlos luego y usar tu gundam —soltó Heero de forma imprevista. Esa era la duda que no había dicho antes. Le sonaba a un claro "pudiste destruirlos después con tu gundam, ¿por qué arriesgarte así?".

Sonrió divertido. ¿Se estaba esforzando tanto en entenderlo? Se sentía halagado, por decirlo menos.

Ni pensar que se estaba preocupando por su seguridad, si él ni siquiera se preocupaba por la suya propia.


	95. Envidia

—Ah, sí, claro —dijo Duo en respuesta—, pero no hubiese dormido tranquilo con tanto armamento cerca de esta zona residencial, además si notaban la información robada antes de que regresara con mi Deathscythe, podrían haberlos llevado a otro lugar indeterminado —hizo una pausa larga solo porque estaba disfrutando en exceso esa mirada intensa clavada en él—. Prefiero salir lastimado que correr ese riesgo, así decidí encargarme de ellos con lo que tenía.

Heero valoró en silencio sus palabras. El trenzado había preferido vivir sin arrepentimientos, incluso a costa de su propia integridad. Podía entender eso.

De hecho, le gustaría lograr lo mismo porque él cargaba con tantos errores imperdonables...

Se dio cuenta de pronto que Duo parecía vivir sin arrepentirse de nada a tiempo completo. Una suerte de envidia comenzó a nacer.


	96. Victoria

—Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad —comentó Duo divertido.

Heero asintió, por primera vez reconociendo abiertamente el hecho. Eso lo hizo sonreír con ganas, a pesar de que tenía una puntada de dolor intensa en la zona de su lesión. "Apuesto que este sujeto indestructible ni arrugaría la frente por algo como esto", pensó.

Heero boteó el balón varias veces contra el pavimento, en un aviso de que se disponía a jugar.

—Me gustaría ser como tú —dijo, transparentando sus pensamientos. Buscaba retenerlo un poco más en esa conversación que sabía a victoria, aunque no supiera qué era lo que estaba ganando.


	97. Extrañado

Heero detuvo el balón con ambas manos y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Cómo yo? —cuestionó extrañado. ¿Qué clase de soldado querría ser como él, quién había fallado tan miserablemente en la misión más importante?

—Caer de un piso cincuenta y con suerte quejarme por una pierna fracturada —explicó Duo, tocándose la zona afectada—. Esto no me da tregua —confesó con gracia— porque no soy un sujeto tan duro.

—Dolió —reconoció Heero. Si Duo creía lo contrario, estaba muy equivocado.

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Duo—, aunque yo en tu lugar hubiese llorado sin parar. O mejor dicho, ni habría sobrevi…

—Pero esas cosas sirvieron para mí —interrumpió.

—¿Te refieres al analgésico y la crema? —preguntó Duo y ante su asentimiento, agregó—. Gracias, por cierto.


	98. Arrepentimientos

Duo aprovechó la ocasión para darle su agradecimiento honesto, lo que provocó que Heero desviara la mirada como solía hacer cuando algo no le interesaba o quería fingir que era así. De todas formas, se sorprendió internamente porque un suicida declarado como él se hubiese cuidado en algo, dándose tratamiento a sí mismo para aliviar el dolor que tremenda caída al vacío de seguro le había provocado.

"No todo está perdido", celebró, "en algo se aprecia a sí mismo, aunque sea para seguir siendo funcional en batalla".

Lo que era él, nada más llegar a la habitación comenzaría a tomar los analgésicos porque no era capaz ni de pensar en tocarse la zona afectada como para aplicarse la crema.

—A mí me gustaría ser como tú —habló Heero, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con incredulidad. No podía pensar en nada útil que Heero no tuviese ya.

—Vives sin arrepentimientos —valoró Heero, todavía sin mirarlo.

—Eso intento, pero no es fácil —Duo se echó a reír—. Siempre queda alguno.

—¿Cuál es?

Duo no se esperaba esa pregunta.


	99. Saber

—Así que quieres saber —comentó Duo, suspirando dramáticamente—. Bien, te lo diré: me arrepiento de no haberte besado ese día —confesó— cuando me tiraste al suelo aquí mismo.

Heero le dio una mirada concentrada. ¿Estaba bromeando?

Duo reaccionó a ella como si le hubiese reclamado.

—¿Qué? Tú querías saber —se defendió.

A veces no tenía idea de si Duo hablaba en serio.


	100. Importante

—Es importante vivir sin arrepentimientos, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Duo le devolvió una mirada impactada. Esas palabras no eran solo imprevistas, sino que también le hicieron preguntarse a sí mismo si alucinaba. Se había golpeado realmente fuerte la cabeza en la última misión, nunca se sabía, bromeó para sí mismo. Heero preguntándole por qué no lo había besado era tan increíble como para cuestionárselo.

—Pensé que me volarías la cabeza de un disparo —admitió sonriendo cuando logró reaccionar, poniendo los brazos en las caderas, meneó la cara de un lado a otro como si quisiera despertar de ese momento de irrealidad.

Hubo un breve y espeso silencio que a Duo se le antojó eterno.

—Quién sabe qué hubiera hecho —dijo Heero, dejándolo con la boca abierta y la peor duda de su vida.

¿Estaba bromeando con él o iba en serio?

Heero no le ofreció nada más que lo ayudara a averiguarlo.


	101. Transparente

Heero comenzó a encestar varios tiros. De seguro se veía tan concentrado como siempre, pero en su fuero interno estaba riéndose de Duo. Ya había pasado un rato y seguía mirándolo correr de extremo a extremo, todavía con la boca abierta.

Era tan trasparente que se preguntaba seriamente cómo lograba infiltrarse en una base enemiga sin que nadie sospechara de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
